


Back Problems

by opti



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opti/pseuds/opti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ann's sex life has improved <i>dramatically</i> with Chris, but sharing his lifestyle comes with an awful lot of agitated muscles. </p><p>Chris has just the cure. Set at some point where in S3 while they dated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on [my tumblr](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com) for a smut drabble meme thing as "Trying a new position." I got way, way, way out of hand.
> 
> There's not enough of these two in fic, especially in smut, so here is my contribution. Caring!Chris is the most important Chris Traeger.

There are quite a few things Ann loves about Chris. He’s fun, hilarious in a really bizarre way, and he just  _does_ things. He doesn’t need to be goaded into it like Andy did, or prayed for like Mark needed. Little surprises like jogging over to the hospital at an almost inhuman rate to deliver a bag full of, what he calls, a nutritionally superior salad to the ones she normally takes for lunch. When he started investigating her dietary plan, Ann isn’t sure. She tries not to think about that.

In fact, she can’t really think of much at work. When she stands, her joints hurt from the shared exercise regime with Chris and when she sits down her whole lower back screams in revolt. It’s gotten so bad that when she’s actually at her house and Chris is over, it gets in the way. After the complete disappointment from Mark, getting in the way of Ann’s libido is never a good idea. She fights through it, but sometimes the pain is too much and Chris’s weight between her legs just  _hurts_.

She never would say he is stupid, so when she ekes out a little moan of displeasure during a heavy moment on the couch - his hand gently holding her side and the other in her hair, that expert little tongue that  _of course_ Chris Traeger has driving her thoughts wild - he stops.

“Did that hurt?” he asks, carefully moving his hand away from her. Ann wants to tell him that it kind-of did, but instead shakes her head. She's been turned on all day, for some reason or other the reason didn't matter to her anymore, and Chris was  _busy_ all day. "Ann Perkins, that  _did_ hurt!"

"It's fine-"

"It is not," Chris looks positively appalled, like she had just suggested he go walk into busy traffic. Really, Ann just wants to fuck him and is that too much to ask? She'll get over the pain in her back, and the new, electrifying energy in their relationship makes every single time amazing. That and Chris Traeger being freaking superhuman. "Is this because you took that 5K with me? Ann, I told you that you should have worked up to it."

"I know, but you seemed so excited," Ann mutters, desperate to kiss him again. "It won't hurt-"

"I have just the idea. I think we'll need more room for this, Ann," he says with a sly grin, and when he stands up she takes a breath at the bulge beating its way against the front of his pants. She'd been too focused on the small of her back to get her hands anywhere other than at his sides or his wrists.

Standing up slowly, Ann sighs in relief when the pressure falls away from her spine and she follows Chris into her own bedroom. Honestly, she had just expected to go down on each other that night, or maybe that's just what she wanted Ann isn't entirely sure but being guided a little is fun too. She's not a big fan of that type of relationship, but right now she's at least into it. Or maybe she's just super wet and into the idea of a hard dick behind that bulge. Chris holds her lower back and guides her forward, and Ann tries to spin but when she does Chris is smiling that wry little thing that tells her it's not what he was talking about.

"Do you trust me?" he asks.

"Sure," Ann shrugs then is caught by an idea. "At least if it's not weird."

"Oh, Ann you have such a delicious... wit," Chris murmurs and his voice is low, heated. Ann gives him a smirk and feels heat burst in her chest and face. Now she wants him to tell her what  _else_ is delicious about her. "I know a wonderful position that will work wonders for your back." He lowers his hand and feathers his palm along her ass, not squeezing, and the sensation startles her but is pleasant.

Ann likes being desired. It brings out a strong sense of happiness out of her, even though she knows people  _like_ her but when this beautiful specimen of a man is grabbing her butt and trying to figure out a position that won't hurt her it's refreshing. It's damn time, she tells herself. Then another thought hits her and Ann pulls back, mouth open while her brain works out the curiosity.

"Oh, um I dunno about that-"

"Nothing like that," he assures her, standing closer to her and Ann realizes her breaths are quicker. Quicker, heavier, and wanting. "We'll try this... I think you'll love it."

Their lips clash again, almost instantly after that, and Ann definitely likes this. His hands don't grope or fondle, instead working their way up her sides and touching her skin with fingertips until they're needed at her hips or at her face. Sometimes they lower and find the backs of her legs, lifting her up and around him. It takes them another moment before Ann is sitting on the bed with his mouth still against hers and Ann just wants him to bunch up her skirt and go to town - just to relieve some of this insane tension. There just wasn't time in the day to masturbate, from work to meeting up with Leslie and then her date with Chris. She had to put up with this all day and now his chest is between her legs and not his tongue. It's unfair.

"Now, turn around," he says softly, a quiet command. Ann looks at him for a second before turn around and sitting on her knees on the bed. Some of the pressure in her back loosens but not quite all of it. "Bend over."

Ann shivers. His voice was still that same, calm whispery growl, and she's discovering  _that_ works for her. Maybe it's the little order, too, she isn't sure. Ann tries to recompose herself, twiddling her fingers momentarily because something needs to happen. She bends over so that her feet stick out over the edge of her bed and she's resting on her palms.

"Now, lay your arms flat and rest your forehead on your forearms," he adds softly, his hand moving beneath the fabric of her skirt and towards her underwear. He thumbs it for a moment, guiding his finger along the skin nearer her waist, and then runs his fingers down her thigh again. Ann does what he says and it angles her ass in the air a little more. 

She feels a little exposed, but in a good way. Without thinking about it, until he's standing up and she looks back at his thick erection clear against his underwear, Ann can't really feel nearly as much of the pain as before. But that wasn't the hard part. It was never before, but when all that force was pushing up through her - and Chris isn't small - Ann had to bite her lips through it.

"I know you love the intimacy," he says in that same lustful whisper. "If you want, we can just-"

"No, let's do  _this_ ," she nods against her arms. Other than the soreness drifting out of her body, Ann likes that he mentions exactly what she loves about looking him in the eye. It's all about a connection, but Ann is  _horny_ and right now she understands that they have the connection. 

She can ride his dick later, but right now she wants to be fucked and given another Chris Traeger branded earth-shattering orgasm. The connection is there, obviously, but Ann had never had been done from behind and ever felt truthfully connected to that person. Partly, she wants to test and see if he can do it and because it was always hot.

"Wonderful! I noticed you weren't quite as enthusiastic as usual," Chris walks over to her bedside stand where he knows she keeps condoms. All the while she ogles those toned thighs and the open shirt that reveals a flat, nice stomach that makes her mouth water. "I figured it was something to do with your new schedule. You should have told me! The human body is wonderful, but some have weaknesses."

"Except for yours," Ann jokes, looking up at the glorious human body that really was wonderful.

"Well, I wouldn't say it's perfect but it is amazing," he says with a smile.

"Either way, it wasn't a question," Ann clarifies when he's reaching up to bunch her skirt around her waist and slip her panties down. The whole day, night and everything, was already breaking her apart and now she can practically feel his breath on her and then his head, after a quick stroking of the condom on, eager to ram into her. "C'mon."

"There's always wondrous things to learn about someone's body. Such as how sex isn't always a physical dependency for one of the partners, or either... and I know exactly what you need," Chris leans forward and his hand pushes up against her stomach. It flattens her back out and it stings for a moment before a relaxing wave pours over her. That and the sheer wetness at his cock settled against her, threatening entrance that she's craving. "And yours, Ann Perkins, has always been an incredible sight."

With that he pushes forward, sinking into her and Ann rolls her cheek on her elbow, moaning quietly. With his stabilizing hand on her stomach and the other reaching up only to slowly work down to her clit, Ann breathes out heaven. He pulls back and she wants him to fuck her harder, deeper, but then the pain holds her back. Only then, there's no pain. It's a slight discomfort along her back but it's entirely unnoticed when he sheathes in her pussy again. Plus, with the covers underneath her Ann has a better outlet for noises. They usually embarrass her.

Not Chris though. He lets out these cute, long moans when he's deep in her. It's another one of those validating things, like she feels amazing and he doesn't have the words for her and with Chris being able to make him speechless is the best. He bucks forward, slamming his hips against her ass and it's a splintering of sensations where part of her hurts and then forgets all about that when his fingers rub her clit in a tiny circle and she's full of him. 

"Ann you have to tell me," he reminds her, keeping his grip on her and thrusting with newfound speed. "Is that good for you-?"

"Oh my God," she whines, barely able to figure out an answer to him. That seemed like a good one, anyways. " _Yes_ ," she manages to say as well, barely above a hoarse cry when he rubs a finger down towards where his cock shoves into her. He returns to her clit again, hot and thick against his hands.

Chris never growls or roars, instead letting soft moans out, and it feels so quiet save for her own muffled sounds and the slapping of skin. Soon after, thinking about his hand riding her clit like he's desperate to get her off, his dick that somehow finds the center of her chest and pounds into her throat from behind, and the sheer satisfaction in being able to straight up enjoy every bit of sex again gets her close. Ann was never an easy orgasm, but Chris is insistent and  _very_ attentive. Even when he usually comes first, despite his immense endurance, he tries to keep going in her and usually has to go down on her for a few more minutes before she can come at all. _  
_

_How unfortunate_ , she thinks with a smirk as his cock finds another depth of her that spikes her arousal again.

"That... keep doing,  _ugh_ , that," she squeaks out, and Chris listens. He stays at the pace and angle, and Ann thinks she might explode from the sensory overload. 

"Ann you are simply the most beautiful woman on the planet," Chris breathes out and she can hear his voice falter. His fingers dig into her skin harder at her belly and he stops at her clit for a moment. "You are...  _God_."

She finds that hilarious for a second, at least, until her brain can no longer process it. He sinks further into her, no longer pistoning in and out with a fury that makes her back  _want_ to crumple but his firm palm keeps her straight, and lets out a strangled groan. It's the harshest noise he's made yet, and the guttural weight of it burns her to the core. He grips her hips again and holds her up by them. Chris pulls out of her with tantalizing sloth, coming down himself and bringing her to a shrieking height all the while. Sinking to his feet, slowly and after a moment's breath, Chris slides his tongue along all of her in serpentine flickers and laps, mouth pressed firmly against her cunt, and it's barely a minute before she comes.

His hands firmly grip her hips, then in obvious lust, grab her ass and squeeze. That, along with his mouth still doing impossible tricks against her labia and then his tongue inside of her, brings her off of that ledge and peeling down the side of the cliff with a monstrous cry out of the back of her throat.

It doesn't hurt, but it's an overwhelming orgasm, like always. His tongue knows just the right motion to make in her and against her, and Chris knows exactly what patterns bring her closest, and he uses, abuses, them until she's whimpering under him to stop. Chris goes to discard the condom after a moment of kissing her legs.

When he's rolling next to her on the bed, Ann beat and totally floored by that with her eyelids drooping, he gives her a tiny curl of a smile and asks, "So, how would you rate _this_ date?"

It starts as a little chuckle and evolves into full-on belly laughter between the both of them.


End file.
